laytonfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Galleria:Professor Hershel Layton
Questa pagina contiene i vari media riguardanti il Professor Hershel Layton (immagini, audio, video, etc.) Immagini Il Paese dei Misteri Layton driving.png|Layton seduto nella Laytonmobile. In the Laytonmobile.jpg Discussion in the Laytonmobile.png|Layton e Luke discutono della morte del Barone Reinhold. Curiousvillagegroup.jpg|Layton conversa con l'Ispettore Chelmey. prof1_1111619c.jpg|Layton e Luke scappano dalla Ruota Panoramica. g-tec-080306-professorlaytonscreen-519phmedium.jpg PLWelcome.gif Lo Scrigno di Pandora DB Layton - 'No Luke! Let him go!'.PNG|''"No, Luke! Lascialo andare!"'' - Scena da Lo Scrigno di Pandora. Tumblr lbova6v45I1qzg3o9o1 500.jpg|Luke e Layton aboard the Molentary Express. Folsense Train Ticket.jpg|Layton tenendo il biglietto del Molentary Express. Tense Layton.gif|In Herzen Castle. DB Credits 5.gif DB Credits 6.gif DB Credits 8.gif DB Credits 10.gif DB Credits 11.gif Il Futuro Perduto Young Layton.PNG|Giovane Professor Layton (Età: 27). Hershel and Claire (Smaller Version).PNG|Giovani Layton e Claire insieme. badass_layton_by_chrono_penguin-d2zymc9.jpg|The Slot Machine Gun scene in the Unwound Future. laytonflora.png|Una Flora sollevata abbraccia Layton dopo essere stata liberata. CliveSad.png|Layton e Clive di fronte al Institute of Polydimensional Research. CliveSad2.png|Layton conforta Clive dopo l'esplosione. UFCredits6.png UFCredits8.png UFCredits9.png UFCredits13.png UFCredits16.png UFCredits17.png UFCredits19.png UFCredits21.png 120px-Young Layton and Claire-1-.png Il Richiamo dello Spettro PL4Profile01.png|Profilo nel Richiamo dello Spettro SF Point.gif|Layton rivela i piani di Descole ne Il Richiamo dello Spettro. Artfile13-1.png Descole and layton specter.PNG|Layton confrontandosi con Descole. Descole Rising.png|Descole arrampicandosi dentro il Grande Spettro. Descole's Specter Attack.png|Layton and crew fleeing from of the Master Specter. Artfile06.png Artfile14.png Clark.jpg artfile11.png Artfile21.png|3 anni dopo Il Richiamo dello Spettro La Maschera dei Miracoli Young lando and young layton fencing.PNG|Young Randall and Young Layton fencing. Young layton fencing outfit.PNG|Young Layton in his fencing outfit. Fixing.PNG|Young Layton fixing his clothes after fencing. Lando without glasses.PNG|Layton and Randall. Layton i will not let go!.PNG|"Randall! I can't hold on. . ." Surrounded.PNG|Layton and Randall surrounded. Lando and layton.PNG|Randall and Layton side by side. Layton, emmy, luke mask of miracle.PNG|Layton, Luke and Emmy at Monte d'Or. Sharon visited.PNG|Layton and Luke visiting Angela. Layton, luke and emmy.PNG|Layton, Luke and Emmy. Rollercoaster.PNG|In a rollercoaster. Layton luke and sharon seeing.PNG|Layton, Luke and Angela. Epic.jpg|Layton, pointing in Miracle Mask. MoM Credits 6.png MoM Credits 7.png MoM Credits 8.png MoM Credits 10.png MoM Credits 11.png MoM Credits 12.png MoM Credits 13.png MoM Credits 15.png MoM Credits 16.png L'Eterna Diva Layton Teaching.jpeg|Layton insegna. Professor Layton's Class.PNG|Gli studenti della classe di archeologia del Professor Layton. Point of Doom.jpg|RTivelando i piani di Don Pablone l'Eterna Diva. Tumblr lep9gwdVMs1qzg5ono1 500.png|Luke e Layton ne l'Eterna Diva. Tumblr llpnq9cx031qcrxb2o1 500.png|Luke e Layton ascoltano l''Eterna Diva''. professor_layton_and_the_eternal_diva_preview.jpg|Professor Layton in the Eternal Diva. Laytontells.jpg|"The seal shows not 2 songs but 3, Descole!" Tumblr lgs0l8lzPd1qhomf6o1 500.jpg Tumblr le0cvfRD7s1qe2dxxo1 500.png|"Anche un vero gentiluomo ha bisogno di un po' di esercizio." layton02resize.jpg|Layton pulling out a record of "The Eternal Diva". It'sTimeToDuel!1.png|The sword and pipe fight Descole Layton Duel 2.png Descole Layton Duel 3.png Descole Layton Duel 4.png Descole Layton Duel 5.png Descole Layton Duel 6.png Descole Layton Duel 7.png Schrader&layton.jpg|Professor Layton and Dr. Schrader taking a tour of Ambrosia L'Eredità degli Aslant Vs Ace Attorney 100px-Professor_Layton.jpg|Immagine profilo in Layton-kyōju VS Gyakuten Saiban. Out the window.jpg|Dal trailer VS Gyakuten Saiban. LaytonAvatar.png|L'avatar di Layton durante i processi Altre immagini Layton.jpg|Professor Layton e Luke. Layton1.png|Nel Paese dei Misteri. LaytonUF.png|Nel Futuro Perduto. YoungLayton.png|Hershel Layton, 17 anni. Laytonhorseriding.png|Layton a cavallo. PL1Profile01.png|Profilo nel Paese dei Misteri. PL2Profile01.png|Profilo ne Lo Scrigno di Pandora. PL3Profile01.png|Profilo 1 ne Futuro Perduto. PL3Profile84.png|Profilo 2 nel Futuro Perduto. Professor Layton Curious Village Concept Art 1.PNG|Concept art del Professor Layton. Some Layton Concept.gif|Concept art of Layton's figure. More Layton Concept.png|Concept art of Layton with Luke. LaytonCorrect.png|Risposta corretta. LaytonIncorrect.png|Risposta scorretta. Layton3DSMii.png|Mii ufficiale di Layton, fatto sul 3DS. YoungLayton3DSMii.png sklscan4.png|Layton Reference Sheet. skl13.png|Young Layton Reference. Mask of miracle.jpg|Concept height comparison chart. LaytonSig.png|Firma ufficiale del Professor Layton Audio Categoria:Galleria Categoria:Da tradurre